


An Exam

by JayceCarter



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Medical Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Nora has been acting strange, leaving Knight-Captain Cade responsible for performing an exam. It doesn't take much to realize the problem is tension, and he knows exactly how to help.





	An Exam

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 5: medical kink
> 
> So, I cheated and did this one instead of the one it was supposed to be because I wanted to, lol. I'm only a little sorry. <3

  
  


The air made Nora shiver, catching the chill from the water droplets still on her skin. She’d taken her shower in the main locker room, then walked back to Danse’s quarters to dress and rest. He never slept on the Prydwen, so she took his quarters to avoid everyone else. 

She didn’t need to spend time with the other soldiers like some sort of family. Her temper had become volatile, at best. She’d started picking fights, being reckless, leaving people behind. It was like some tension inside her she couldn’t shake, couldn’t escape. 

John had flat out kicked her out of Goodneighbor after the third bar fight she’d started, said she was too mean to keep around until she worked out her own shit. 

She hadn’t worked it out, of course. Instead, she went to the one place she figured could withstand that sort of attitude. Steel didn’t bend, even for a temper like hers. 

A knock on the door had her pulling the towel around her closer before calling for them to enter. Probably Arthur, there to complain about something. The egotistical young man thought himself smart, but Nora couldn’t stand him. They argued, with Arthur acting like a petulant child. 

He was nice to look at, she supposed, until he opened his mouth. The second he started to talk, Nora’s eyes rolled and knew he was just a kid. Even the few times he’d acted like their fighting was just foreplay, Nora couldn’t get past his age and arrogance. 

Except it wasn’t Arthur. Instead, it was Knight-Captain Cade who entered, a clipboard in his hand and a bag over his shoulder. “Knight.” 

Nora’s eyes narrowed. “What do you want?” 

Cade shut the door, then turned back to her, gaze on the clipboard. “You’re due for a physical.” 

“Like fuck. I did your little questionnaire when I joined.” 

“Yes, you did, but you never submitted to the actual physical. I asked many times, but you never came. In fact, I believe you were avoiding me.” 

“I have plenty of people willing to poke and prod me already. Don’t need to add you to that list.” 

Cade’s finger followed down the paper, ignoring her jab. “In addition to that, it’s been brought to my attention you’ve been suffering from mood swings. You’ve been noted fighting, yelling, and acting out of character.” 

“Maybe I’m just tired of putting up with you all.” 

He lifted his gaze to nail her with one of his ‘I am bored of your shit’ faces. “Comments like that are why Maxson ordered this exam.”

“So I don’t have a choice?” 

“You have not one but two choices. Submit to an exam or leave.”

Nora paced, frustrated by being cornered. She didn’t deal well with traps, with lacking options, and they hadn’t really given her any. She needed Arthur and the Brotherhood to get into the Institute, which Arthur damn well knew. 

“Well, I guess that means I’m getting a physical.” 

Cade nodded and set the clipboard down on the desk before placing the bag beside it. “Very good. It won’t take long. We need to catalog any injuries, take some blood samples to see if there are any hormonal issues that could be causing your mood swings, and see if we can’t figure out what is causing this.” 

“‘This’ is nothing. It’s me.”

“We’ll see. Strip, please.” 

Not one to worry about modesty, Nora let her towel drop. She expected shock, lust, something. Something that showed she’d gotten to him, that he’d noticed her nudity and had an opinion about it. She liked to keep people on their toes, on the defensive. It made staying in control easier.

Instead, Cade merely raked his gaze over her in a slow pass, then picked up his clipboard and began to write. “You would do well to gain a little weight, Knight.”

The words had her drawing backward, any little insult or jab that had been on her tongue turning to dust. She was used to being able to unsettle anyone, if not by snark then by insult. Cade wouldn’t budge, though, his face the same professionalism she’d grown used to. 

It made her uneasy, out of control. 

Cade nodded toward the chair. “Please, have a seat.”

Nora obeyed, flinching when Cade dragged the chair from the corner over, the metal scraping on the ground and against her frayed nerves. 

“How long have you been on edge?” 

“I’m not on edge.” 

He tapped a finger on her hands, and sure enough, she’d dug her nails into her thighs. 

She released her grip. “I don’t know. A few months? I have had a lot happen.” 

He nodded, pulling a stethoscope from his bag. The cold metal pressed against her heated skin, the dichotomy compelling. “Indeed. However, reactions due to trauma like that I would have expected to see prior to now. Perhaps it is simply the stress of the situation? You are under a lot of pressure to perform.” 

At that, she thought about everything people wanted from her, expected from her. Everyone needed a piece and she sometimes she had no idea how to handle it. There wasn’t anything left to give. 

“Maybe,” she offered. 

“How often to do you take time off?” He moved the stethoscope, eyes locked somewhere over her shoulder as he listened. 

“Time off?” She snorted at the idea of her sitting somewhere, relaxing. What would that even be like anymore? 

“Yes. I am forever warning Maxson about the same. You will be of no good to anyone if you run yourself to exhaustion. I’m going to guess this behavior is a reaction to the stress.” 

Was it? Was it all her responsibility weighing down on her? Maybe. She just couldn’t seem to get herself under control. Her skin felt too tight, like it had shrunk over the weeks, like the radiation had shriveled it around her. 

He moved the stethoscope to her back, his hand against her chest to keep her still when she arched away from the cold. How could it still be cold?

His hand spanned over her sternum to keep her still, fingers brushing the edge of her breasts. She drew a deep breath that pressed her against his touch more. His eyebrow lifted as he focused his attention on her. “Explain how you’ve felt.”

“Fine.” 

“I can’t help you if you lie to me, and Maxson won’t accept this as a completed exam if I tell him you’ve been less than honest. We cannot have an unstable soldier in our ranks, so figuring out the cause of this is vital. I trust you do wish to continue to work with the Brotherhood?”

She sighed, her hand lifting to push her hair from her face. “Just on edge, like there’s all this energy going inside me I can’t get rid of. I can’t sleep, I can’t sit still, I can’t focus.” 

He let the stethoscope fall down around his neck before reaching both hands behind her neck, fingers pressing into the muscles there. “Heachaches?”

“Yeah.” 

“Your muscles are tight; it’s not surprising.” His thumb slid across her neck, a touch lighter, more of a stroke that pulled a shiver through her. “And since your previous answers were more snark than enlightenment, I’ll ask again. Any sexual contact with non-humans?” 

“Nope.” She dropped her voice. “Not with anyone.” 

A tilt of his head said he’d heard it, but he said nothing about the comment. Instead, his fingers trailed over her pulse, then over the column of her throat toward her chest. “Any new injuries? Surgeries, illnesses, anything?”

“I was stitched up by another doctor after I tangled with a yao guai. Pretty sure they put everything back inside first, but I’m not the doctor.” Nora leaned away from his fingers despite how much she wanted to keep that touch. She pointed at the long scar that ran over her hip and thigh. Two thinner lines surrounded it, but one claw had dug in deeper than the others. Carrington had said that had saved her, the fact that only one claw had gotten into her. If the others had, it would have ripped her apart. As it was, the surly doctor had pieced her back up, and a week of rest had left her with only a scar.

Cade dropped his hand to her hip, dragging those fingers over the raised white of the scar. “It healed well. Often when soldiers are treated by wasteland doctors, wounds are not properly handled.” 

The words didn’t register, his fingers making that tightening of her skin worse. When was the last time she’d had anyone touch her like that? She never allowed contact like that, not unless it was fighting. 

He traced the scar over her hip, then her thigh, then to where it disappeared between her thighs she had pressed tight together. 

Cade caught her chin with his other hand, forcing her gaze to his. “The problem seems obvious, Knight.” 

Nora’s tongue darted out to swipe across her bottom lip then pulled in an unsteady breath. “Does it?” 

“Yes. Since the exam started, since I started touching you, it’s become clear. Breathing has become shallow, heart-rate has sped, pupils dilated, and your face and chest are flushed. There are other signs, I am sure.” His fingers moved from the edge of her scar up her thigh, twisting to spread her legs and place his hip against the other thigh. “It doesn’t take a doctor to know the problem is self-denial.”

Nora shifted, but she couldn’t close her thighs. “Blue balls isn’t a thing.” 

His fingertips brushed her slit, and she knew damned well he could feel how wet she was already. “I’m fairly sure you don’t have testicles, but yes, reactions like this occur.”

“People don’t fly off the handle just because they haven’t been fucked.” She tried to ground herself with the curse word as his fingers stroked her, feather-light touches that teased her and were impossible to ignore. 

“Most people don’t, no. However, some are more prone to dysfunction when they deny basic biological urges. Judging from your reaction, you’re one such person.” He pulled his fingers away from her but didn’t move back. “So, do you have someone on the Prydwen to handle this?” 

She thought about it. Arthur? Teagan? Quinlan? A child, a weirdo, and a bookworm so far in his studies she doubted he’d even know what to do with his cock. No, she wouldn’t touch any of them. If she were in Goodneighbor, John would offer. Though the idea of a pity fuck from her friend didn’t sit right.

In fact, none of it sat right. The idea of being in anyone’s debt, of letting something as insignificant as a sex drive force her into anything? Nora didn’t bow to anything, least of her a case of being hard-up.

Cade lifted an eyebrow again, his breathing steady, his face unphased as if they were talking about a sore shoulder and not her sex life. “As I thought.” 

“I don’t need to just get off, and even if I did, I’d find someone outside of this little Brotherhood bubble.” 

“That would have been a wonderful choice, had you taken it. However you haven’t, and I see no reason to believe you will. That means it will be dealt with now, or I can’t write off on the exam.” 

Nora narrowed her eyes at the subtle threat. Without Cade’s agreement, Arthur would ground her at best, kick her out at worse. Still, she hated being backed into a corner. 

Cade’s fingers on her had felt less invasive than that. 

“Fuck your exam.”

“Interesting choice of words.” Cade’s fingers returned to her cunt, but with less hesitation. They pressed against her, stroking up until they circled her clit. 

Nora shoved his shoulders. “I don’t need the Brotherhood or your condescending attitude. If the Brotherhood wants to kick me out due to blue ovaries, fine.” 

Cade caught her wrists in his hand, the one that had held her chin. He continued to toy with her clit, motions sure and deliberate. “You’re my patient, Knight, and that means you’re my responsibility. If I had a patient who needed surgery, who refused treatment, we would put him under and perform the needed work.” 

Despite a hard yank, she couldn’t break his grasp. “You can’t be serious.” 

He moved closer, hips causing her thighs to spread wider. “I am perfectly serious. I will treat your condition, and then you can decide what you wish to do.” He spread his fingers to rub at each side of her clit.

The sensation crawled through her, made her gasp. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt like that, so out of control and desperate. He didn’t touch her with the frantic motions of a man looking for an easy lay. He wasn’t mindless with lust, not trying to do the bare minimum so he could fuck her. Instead, he touched her with purpose, with skill, with a clinical detachment that should not have turned her on the way it did.

What the fuck was wrong with her? Had he been kissing her, had he been talking about tomorrows and bullshit like that, she’d have tossed off his grip. She could have, too. If she wanted to, she could have thrown aside his hands, have taken him down. 

He was a doctor, and she was a fighter. If she’d really wanted him to stop, it wouldn’t have taken much to do so. Did that mean she wanted this? Maybe that was part of the point, that was allowed to enjoy it without guilt or worry.

His fingers filled her, two of them pressing into her. She let her eyes slip closed, her head drop back. He used his thumb to continue and rub her clit while he fucked her with slow thrusts of his fingers, curling them forward. The methodical way he played her had her thighs trembling in no time. While he didn’t hesitate, he paid close attention. On a thrust too hard, her flinch had gentled him. A lift of her hips when his attention to her clit had lightened had him rubbing harder.

Even as Nora twisted in the chair, a token fight that she suspected they both knew meant nothing, he pulled her toward release. A release that said the same thing he’d already said; she’d needed it.

But Nora didn’t want to need anything. She didn’t want to need anyone, to admit to any weakness at all. The fact Cade wanted to pull this from her, that he wanted to prove she needed it had her tensing.

All tensing did was cause her to tighten around his fingers and make each drag of them stronger. Her gasp melted into a moaned plea. 

Cade didn’t slow, even as he spoke. “Your reaction says my diagnosis was correct.” 

“Fuck you.”

“I doubt it. This isn’t about me; it’s about showing you what you need no matter if you fight against it. Needing something is not the end of the world.”

“Doubt it?”

His lips curled up on one side, the first sign he had any opinions about this, which was all the more frustrating. He had his fingers inside her and yet a half-smile proved the most intimate thing that had occurred. “For most people, stimulation like this will suffice. We’ll have to see how you respond.” With that, he curled his fingers more and shifted his thumb to push the hood of her clit out of the way. It made the sensations more powerful, made her try to back away despite having nowhere to go.

“Please don't,” she whispered as her body crested toward the orgasm he was determined to give her. It frightened her, this need. It was like a monster beneath her skin, a monster that had paced before in her frustration, in her anger, in her frazzled nerves. Cade had woken it, and it roared inside her skull.

Cade leaned in, but he didn’t kiss her. Instead, he placed his lips beside her ear, voice dropping to a whisper though it kept that distant command. “You need this. Stop fighting it.” 

She shook her head, a weak denial, but the stroking of his fingers continued relentlessly. It only took another minute at most before she cried out, her hands yanking against where he held her. The orgasm crashed over her, overwhelming, consuming. She couldn’t pull air into her lungs, each muscle tensing until she felt like she was drowning. 

It took forever for it to start to subside, for her to pull in a sharp breath, to resurface from that weight and as soon as she did? She felt better. Freer. Settled in a way she hadn’t before.

Cade kept his fingers inside her, releasing her hands to grasp her chin again, to force her eyes to his. He didn’t speak, just stared at her like he could see beyond the surface like he could read her that easily. 

She tried to pull herself together, to come up with some snark, some armor, something to give her control again. She opened her mouth, not sure what she would say.

Cade didn’t give her the chance. He pulled his fingers from her and caught one wrist in his hand to pull her toward the bed, shoving her backward before spreading her thighs. He moved down her body until his shoulders kept her legs spread and his gaze held her eyes. “You feel better, but as you put this off so long, and I suspect you’ll further this cycle of self-denial, I think a bit more treatment is needed.”

Even Nora couldn’t misunderstand what he meant, yet she was still shocked when he lowered his lips to her clit and latched them around. Still over-sensitive, it caused her to arch her back and try to move away. 

Cade allowed none of it. He wrapped his arms below her legs, then set his hands on her hips to keep her pinned. His tongue rubbed against her clit, the motion less careful, but still clinical. It didn’t matter, because it took little time before she felt another orgasm rolling together, another on the edge, ready to drag her back under. 

She looked down to catch his gaze and knew he wasn’t close to done.

Hours later, Nora woke. When had she fallen asleep? Sometime after the fourth orgasm Cade had wrung from her, when she’d had tears running down her cheeks, everything had gone blurry. 

She rolled over, her abs sore like she’d done a hundred sit-ups the night before. 

Cade sat at the table, clipboard in his hands. His head twisted toward her when the mattress squeaked. His gaze roamed over her, but it still held no heat. Clinical, detached. There were times during the night when she’d thought for a moment something more peeked from the depths of those eyes, when his mouth or his fingers would move faster, when his hand would curl in as if to clutch against her skin, and she thought perhaps there was more.

“How long was I asleep?” Nora pulled the sheet from the bed and wrapped it around her as if he hadn’t already seen everything already.

“A few hours.” 

“So why are you still here?” 

“I wanted to ensure you were well when you woke. Think of it as a post-treatment check-up.”

“So I’m cured, doc?” 

“Well, your snark seems intact, but you are less tense. Normally you’d have insulted me and probably tried to start a fight. That fact you haven’t tells me this worked.” He stood, clipboard hanging in his hand by his side. “How do you feel?”

“Fine.”

He caught her chin, the touch already familiar, and used it to lift her gaze to his. “You are a very difficult patient.” 

“It’s part of my charm.”

He huffed a soft laugh, something she doubted she’d ever heard from him, then crouched. “I doubt that. I can see it in your face; you’re better.”

“Yeah, I am.” The words came out soft, unsure where they stood, what it meant. “Thank you.” 

That almost smile reappeared on his lips. “Of course.” He stood, taking a step backward. “I’ll let Maxson know that you’re clear to return to your duties and that the issue has cleared up. He has no need to know what the issue was, nor will he ask.”

Nora slipped from the bed, pulling her clothing on as Cade watched, something flickering behind his eyes. “Good to know. I don’t think I’d really want to have to look Arthur in the face after he knew something like that.” She pulled her hair back before moving toward the door, ready to find some distance, to feel the ground beneath her feet and regain some balance. “How soon can I leave?” 

“Eat breakfast first, Knight. After that, I’ll have the paperwork done, and a vertibird will let you go.” 

“I’m not hungry.” 

“It seems to me the last time you ignored doctor’s orders, it didn’t work out so well.”

“What, are you going to force feed me?” 

His eyebrow lifted at the banter. “If need be.” 

Nora shook her head, the playfulness strange but welcome. “Fine. I’ll go eat, first.” 

“Reasonable now? Well, I hadn’t thought my treatment would help that much.” 

Nora shifted to move past him, to leave. “Miracles do happen,” she whispered.

Just before she left, Cade grabbed her arm, pulling her close enough his lips brushed hers, an almost-kiss just like his almost-smile. Fleeting and unexpected. “When you feel like that again, come and see me.” 

“And you’ll treat me, again?” 

His half-smile pulled wider as his thumb ran across her bottom lip. “Yes, Nora, I’ll treat you just as often as you need.” 

  
  



End file.
